


Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Kiss Me - Sixpence None the Richer, Kissing, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sort of cheesy tbh, this is just really cute and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz and Amity watch a movie together, and things go in an unexpected direction.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 35
Kudos: 521





	Kiss Me

In the darkness of Amity’s room, Amity could barely discern the figure that laid beside her. Had it not been for the strange object (a “laptop,” as Luz had called it) illuminating Luz’s face, Amity could have easily mistaken her for a shadow.

But she was not a shadow. She was not an Abomination, nor was she the silhouette Gromethous had transformed into. She was real, _tangible_ , and if Amity reached out, her fingers could easily graze her skin and wrap themselves around her cheek…

“Amity?” Luz spoke, but her eyes remained on the screen. Amity blinked, and only then did she notice her right hand hovering in the air, reaching out toward Luz. She quickly let it relax, but perhaps she should have been a bit more careful—it landed on the bed with a soft but audible thud, and Luz finally tore her gaze away from the laptop.

“Um,” Amity said. She racked her brain for excuses, and yet few that made sense came to mind. Luz continued to stare at her, and if the growing heat in Amity’s cheeks were any indication, it might be a good idea to pretend that she needed to go to the bathroom.

Still, although that seemed like the best course of action, Amity remained silent. She expected Luz to say something, _anything_ , maybe some random fact about the humans who took part in the strange movie they were viewing—but instead, after a few seconds had passed, Luz slowly shrank away and her gaze returned to the screen. 

Amity felt a mix of disappointment and relief seep into her heart. It was peculiar to have witnessed Luz attempt to make herself invisible, especially in front of _Amity_ of all people. Didn’t they trust each other enough to share anything with one another? Still, if there was anyone Amity would never doubt, it was Luz, and she chose to hold onto this sentiment.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Amity tried to redirect her attention back to the screen. As of that moment, a boy was professing his love for some girl, and it was the cheesiest exchange Amity had ever seen. Luz seemed to love it, though: her eyes shone with tears, and her previous demeanor had vanished. She inched closer to Amity, going as far as to link their arms together, and the sudden warmth that came in contact with Amity only served as fuel for another kind of warmth in her cheeks.

Although Amity’s heart threatened to burst out of her chest, she could not claim that she disliked their current position. It was nice having Luz close like this, leaning against her and squealing and being herself, which only further proved Amity’s hypothesis that Luz Noceda was absolutely adorable. No argument could ever successfully refute that.

“Hey, Amity?” Luz said, and it was only when Amity blinked that she realized she had completely spaced out. Luz was staring at her once again with the same hesitance she had exhibited earlier, except her features had sharpened in resolve. Amity had witnessed this expression so many times, and yet she could never quite grasp the flood of emotions that poured into her at the sight of it. 

After all, nothing and no one could ever accurately calculate the extent of her love for her.

Perhaps that was why she looked away—if she gazed at her any longer, her heart might actually explode—and her eyes landed on the nearest thing: the screen. The screen, in which the scene currently depicted was a girl gently lowering herself down to a boy’s level and touching his lips with hers.

Needless to say, it was only a glimpse, and Amity quickly looked away. Her cheeks were definitely burning and Luz definitely noticed, if her smirk was any indication.

“Wh-What?” Amity huffed. She wanted to believe she could look away if she tried, but maybe the truth was that she didn’t want to tear her gaze away from Luz in the first place.

“You’re adorable!” Luz squealed and jumped on top of Amity, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing her tightly. Amity could feel them nearing the edge of the bed, and so she tried to push them toward the center—but maybe Luz wasn’t prepared or Amity applied too much force, because suddenly, they weren’t exactly hugging each other. Amity was right on top of Luz, each of her forearms on either side of Luz’s head, and Luz seemed stuck in place.

“Um,” Amity said. “I could— I’m so sorry— I’ll—”

“Amity?”

Amity swallowed and tried to ignore the loud beating in her chest. “Yes?”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“...No.”

“Do you want to?”

Amity wasn’t certain which reply would be appropriate. Maybe all of this was a mistake, and Luz was only acting this way because the movie had set the mood. Sure, they were technically dating, but it had only been a week and Amity’s worries hadn’t quite been appeased yet.

She was just about to slink away and apologize and ask if they could forget all of this ever happened, when Luz suddenly traced a line on her cheek. Slowly, she moved her entire hand upward, encasing Amity’s cheek in a soft grasp and caressing it with her thumb.

She was smiling up at her, and Amity couldn’t quite remember the last time she had felt so loved.

“As long as it’s with you,” Amity blurted out, and by the way Luz’s face broke out into a grin, it felt far from a mistake.

“Yeah, me too!” Luz said, releasing Amity’s cheek in favor of wrapping her arms around her neck. She gently pulled her downward, and Amity was happy to oblige.

Once they were close enough to touch noses, Amity was ready to make the first move—when suddenly, Luz whispered, “As long as it’s with you.”

Luz pulled her in and Amity melted into the kiss as the credits for the movie rolled in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are adorable, and I just absolutely had to write something for them! I hope I did them justice.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave a comment an tell me what you think. :)


End file.
